Separate Kingdoms
by CaptianKate
Summary: Sonadow! Don't like, don't read. Sonic and Shadow are two princes for the Southern and Eastern kingdoms who meet again after years. Their only problem is a certain king that intends to destroy all but his own kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The small blue hedgehog hugged his knees as he sat against the base of a large tree. The sounds of the other creatures of the dark forest echoed around him, making him shiver in fear. The leaves of the trees above blocked out any moonlight available.

"P-Please… Someone… help me…" the small hedgehog whimpered, hiding his face in his knees.

"Excuse me…" A voice said through the darkness, causing the young hedgie to freeze in fear.

He looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes peering at him through the bushes of leaves. They were so close, the smaller hedgehog backed away, almost trying to meld into the tree trunk behind him.

"You seem lost. Do you need help getting home?" the pair of eyes asked. "It's dangerous in these woods."

The smaller of the two hesitated.

"Here," The figure said. "My name is Shadow. What's your name?"

"S-Sonic…"

Shadow smiled even though it was hidden by the darkness.

"Let's get out of here. You're the prince of this castle nearby, right?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded as he stood up.

….

After they had been walking for a while, Sonic gasped and ran towards the gates of the castle.

"Momma! Momma! I'm home!" He called out and the gates started to open.

He ran into his mom's outstretched arms and cried into her shoulder as she gave him kisses and made sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry, momma! I got lost in the woods!"

"It's alright, sweetie. How did you get out?" his mother asked, holding her son at arms length.

"He helped me." Sonic said, turning to point towards where Shadow had been only to see he wasn't there.

"There's no one there, dear." his mother said.

"He's gone…" Sonic couldn't help but feel a little sad at the lose of his new friend.

He stared at the forest as rain slowly began to fall and his mother lead him inside.

10 years later.

Sonic sighed as he watched the forest pass through the window of the royal carriage.

"Thinkin' about that guy again?" his brother, Manic, asked. "From when we were kids?"

Sonic simply ignored his younger brother.

"You sure do think about him a lot. I'd say you love him." Manic teased.

"Leave him alone, Manic." Sonia, Sonic's sister said from her spot next to their mother. "Besides, I doubt that if Sonic did love the guy who saved him, it just be an imaginary man. Someone that so over thought about that becomes impossible to compare. Not to mention, from what Sonic told us, The only thing he remembers about his Savior are his red eyes that could glow in the darkness of the forest."

As Sonya had been talking, Sonic turned to look at her.

"Just because I think about someone doesn't mean I love them." he said, glaring at her slightly.

"Sonic, there's nothing wrong with it if you did." Queen Aleena spoke. "You're all my children and neither I, nor anyone, will judge you poorly for your choice in your life mate."

The three nodded before it grew silent.

"Mother, Sonia said. "Forgive me for mentioning this but we're going to the eastern kingdom for lunch but when was the last time King Doom did that with any of the other three kingdoms. I fear this could be a trap."

"I understand, my dear. I know how horrid of a leader King Doom is." Queen Aleena said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I have thought of this as well and if it does become a trap, Sonic, I want you to take your siblings and run as fast as you can back to the castle."

"But what about you?" Manic asked, worry in his voice.

"Your brother can't carry all three of us. I'd rather know that you three are safe so I can somehow negotiate with them. King Doom isn't the type to simply kill me so if this is a trap, he must have a reason."

As their mother was talking the carriage finally got to the Eastern castle. With one final look at her children, Queen Aleena climbed out of the carriage. She walked towards the castle with her children behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As soon as they got to the throne room, King Doom greeted them with his arms spread.

"Welcome, Queen Aleena. I'm honored that you and your children were able to join me for lunch." he said.

"Thank you for inviting us. These are my children-" Aleena started but was cut off by the king. (Rude)

"Of course. The children of Queen Aleena are well known…"

As the king spoke, he gestured to each of the children.

"Prince Manic." the green hedgehog flinched. "The youngest and most devious of the royal three. I see yu quite often at sports events held by the four kingdoms. You not only watch them, you also participate in these sports be it jousting or soccer."

The king then turned to Sonia.

"Princess Sonia. The second oldest but the smartest of the three siblings. Among beauty and grace, you're known as the gem of the four kingdoms and from looking at your mother, I can see why. You must play your music next time we meet."

Sonia, not used to such direct complements, opened her fa and held it up to cover the bottom half of her face, hiding her blush as she directed her sight to the floor. When the king looked at Sonic, he seemed to pause as if taking in as much as he could from just the sight of him.

"Prince Sonic." The king said slowly. "The eldest and bravest of the royal three. The rare blue fur is truly blessed along with emerald eyes that make the real stones look like coal. Among such rare looks, it's been told that your defense skill is unmatched by any opponent. Looks, bravery, strength, undying loyalty and…" As the king spoke, a maid threw an apple at the group and before any of the others noticed it, Sonic caught it effortlessly, not even breaking eye contact with the king.

The king smirked. (or made a form of a smirk with his weird alien mouth.)

"Unmatched unimaginable speed." he finished.

Aleena exchanged wary looks with Sonia and Manic as Sonic walked over to the maid, setting the apple in her shocked hands before turning back to the king.

"King Doom, weren't we invited to have lunch?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." The king gestured towards the dining room.

When they all sat down, the maids brought out their food and drinks. A butler handed the king an envelope and left. The king seemed satisfied with its contents and took a drink.

"You recall my son, correct?" he asked, facing Aleena.

"Of course. He had quite a reputation as the son of the eastern king. Where is he anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while. I have yet to see this prince."

"I sent him to the continent to learn and he's been there for several months. My staff had just informed me that he's returned. You don't mind him joining us?" the king asked.

"Of course not, he must have many stories of his travels." Aleena smiled.

"Indeed."

The sound of the doors to the dining room opening alerted everyone of the prince as he walked in with a cold aura surrounding him. King Doom went to over before clasping his hands around his sons.

"Welcome back, Shadow. How was your journey?" he asked.

"Not as worth the time as you had informed me, father." Shadow replied, the sound of his voice causing Sonic to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm not dead! Honestly, I kept looking at this story and thinking 'I've already got this written, I just need to type it and post it before I start getting messages asking when I'll be posting again'. But rejoice, because Separate Kingdoms, chapter 3, has been posted and I've got chapter 4 coming in a feew days, I promise!

Chapter 3:

"Sonic?" Sonia asked, setting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Sonic replied, smiling reassuringly to his sister.

As Shadow sat down, Sonic could feel his red eyes staring at him.

"... Don't you think, Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked.

"Hm? What?" Sonic asked, looking at his mother.

"I said, don't you think it would be a good idea to invite King Doom and Prince Shadow to the festival?" his mother repeated.

"O-Of course." Sonic said, blushing slightly from embarrassment and unconsciously clutched the medallion on his necklace. "Especially since I don't believe either of them have visited the festival before."

King Doom nodded in agreement while Shadow simply stared at the blue prince.

"Is there a garden here?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Would you like to see it?" the king asked.

"Pardon my rudeness but I think my brothers and I would very much like a breath of fresh air." Sonia said, standing and gesturing for her brothers to get up as well.

"Shadow, would you care to show them to the garden?"

"Yes, father."Shadow said, beginning to stand, only to be stopped by the princess.

"Oh you don't need to worry yourself. I actually know where it is since I saw it when we were walking through to get here." Sonia said sweetly as Shadow sat back down.

"Very well. I'll send a maid to inform you when we're done here." King Doom said as Sonia quickly curtsied and rushed out of the dining room with her brothers in tow.

"What the heck, Sonia?" Manic asked when they got out to the hall. "I wasn't done!"

"Neither was I or Sonic." Sonia replied. "But if I had left later than that then our brother wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"What are you talking about?" Manic asked, clearly confused.

"Sonic, would you please describe your savior from when we were kids?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, it's the only way Manic can understand without us having to explain it to him."

"Fine. He had black fur with red streaks in his quills. He had red eyes that glowed in the darkness. From what I remember, his voice was caring but had no emotion to it."

As Sonic spoke, Sonia watched the gears in her younger brother's head turn and smoke.

"Manic, describe Prince Shadow for me, please." the princess said, crossing her gloved arms.

"Black fur. Red streaks in his quills. Pretty intense red eyes." Manic said before pausing and opening his mouth in an 'oh' expression.

Sonia nodded at her brother's conclusion. Neither noticed their older brother walking away before he was already gone.

\- Later -

Sonic sighed and clutched the medallion around his neck and watched the floor in thought. The blue prince was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the statue of the king before it smacked into his head.

"Smooth, hedgehog." Sonic muttered as he rubbed his head from where he sat on the floor.

The edge of a picture frame caught his eye and Sonic looked up to see a large painting of a young girl that's standing next to an elderly, slightly round, man. The girl had blonde hair that was pushed back by a headband. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves and silver lace along the edges. In her hands, she held a small tiara and a medallion similar to Sonic's which hung around his neck.

"This does look like the garden." A voice from behind him said.

Sonic turned to see Shadow standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I guess I got distracted."

Shadow walked forward the few stops to stand next to him, looking up at the painting.

"She's lovely. Lady Maria, right? With her grandfather?" Sonic asked, looking up at the painting as well.

"You know of her?" Shadow asked, clearly surprised by this.

"Of course. She and my mother were dear friends. Lady Maria was like an older sister to me. It was so sad when she left to go to the continent."

"Yes."

"Are you coming?" Sonic asked through the silence but didn't move to leave.

"Coming where?"

"To the festival. My mother invited you. Are you coming?"

Shadow stared at the curious prince before nodding slightly, earning a small smile from the blue prince.

The two stood in silence before a maid walked over and told Sonic that the carriage was ready. After another cute smile, Shadow watched as Sonic followed the maid down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow met his father in the throne room as soon as the carriage holding their guests disappeared into the trees.

"You and Prince Sonic recognized each other. As if you'd met before. Why is this?" King Doom said, facing his son.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen him before in my life." Shadow lied, effortlessly.

King Doom narrowed his eyes at his son. Staring him down for a few minutes before submitting when his son showed no signs of fault.

"Very well. However, if you are lying to me, I will find out eventually." the king warned.

"Father, you are fully aware I was created to serve you. Why would I have any reason to hide something from you?" Shadow spoke, emotionlessly.

The king nodded and walked (floated?) over to the window.

"I hope you don't start wanting to protect them. They'll all be dead soon."

Shadow simply nodded and left the room.

…

The next few days were busy for the southern kingdom as everyone prepared for the festival. The other royalty of the four kingdoms had come to stay at the castle, enjoying their time with their friends. As Shadow entered the pristine, white castle with his father, all of the servants stopped in their rushing to offer them a friendly 'hello' and a smile before continuing on their jobs. All the staff seemed to work like clockwork, moving effortlessly around each other through the halls.

'They have no idea who they're being so friendly to. Don't that know what my father is capable of?' Shadow thought, slightly surprised by the hospitality.

"Welcome!" Queen Aleena said as the two were lead into the throne room. "We are honored by your presence!"

"I thank you for allowing our presence." King Doom said in response while Shadow just nodded and surveyed the room.

"Prince Shadow, you are welcome to wander the town as you please. If you would like, I can summon a guard to protect you while in the streets but that shouldn't be necessary." Queen Aleena said. "I'd be more than pleased to offer you a guide, though."

"That would be very much appreciated." Shadow nodded.

Queen Aleena smiled to him before turning to a servant and uttering a few words before turning back to the eastern royalty.

"I've sent for my daughter, Princess Sonia, to be your guide for today."

Shadow nodded.

The sound of the main doors to the throne room alerted the others of the blue prince's appearance. He seemed nervous as his eyes kept shifting around the room and he pushed the doors shut.

"Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked. "Have you found Princess Amelia yet?"

"Amy? No. Not at all. Haven't found her. Been looking all over for her but I haven't… found her." Sonic said, his voice rushed and high from an obvious lie that Shadow noticed instantly while Aleena seemed oblivious.

To Shadow, it didn't seem like the blue prince had been looking very hard.

"Sonnikuuuu?!" A female voice screeched, the blue hedgehog growing pale and ghostly. "Where are yooouuuu?!"

Sonic jumped and ran out of the room just as a pink hedgehog with a big blue dress walked in.

"Queen Aleena, did you see where my Sonniku went?" She asked. "I thought I saw him run in here."

"He was, you actually just missed him, Princess Amelia." King Doom replied, pointing at the door that Sonic had just disappeared through.

"Thank you." Amy smiled sweetly at him before rushing through the door that Sonia had walked through, barely avoiding a collision.

"Amy?" Sonia asked.

"Sorry, Sonia! I have to find Sonniku!" Amy called back as she ran off, her skirt flying around her.

Sonia sighed, sadly used to the antics of the Northern princess.

"Hello, mother. You summoned me?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. I would like for you to show Prince Shadow around the town as his guide."

Sonia hesitated slightly before holding her hands over her lap and nodding to her mother.

"Alright, mother. I'll go change into a more suitable dress."

As Sonia left, the queen turned to the eastern royalty.

"I'll have a servant show you to your rooms. You're free to roam the castle as you wish. My only rule is to not pass any locked doors. They're locked for a reason and I ask that you both accept that as guests of my castle." Queen Aleena said, her voice taking a serious tone before she smiled again. "William will show you to your rooms."

King Doom nodded and followed the boy while Shadow waited for Sonia to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two were walking through the town, Shadow was confused as to why there weren't any guards with them.

"Why is it that there aren't any guards around to protect their princess?" Shadow asked.

Sonia gave a confused look before smiling softly.

"Why would we need any? There's no one around to hurt me. And if there was, the villagers would protect me." the princess explained, waving to a villager who smiled at her and waved back.

"What if I or another royal or someone powerful were to attack you?" Shadow asked, stopping and crossing his arms.

Sonia responded by stopping as well, turning to him and putting her hands on her hips. Her face full of confidence.

"If you were to attack me and the villagers couldn't protect me than I have been trained to be able to take care of myself. But, if I'm still not strong enough, you can bet anything that my brothers would save me. They're stronger than me." she said, true belief in her eyes.

Shadow was silent before nodding and beginning to walk again. The village was small but it was quite the maze. Shadow was glad that he had Sonia to lead him around. Despite his above average intelligence, he knew he would get lost once or twice in this village. All of the villagers were friendly to him as they passed, nodding their heads in respect. Sonia seemed to understand the confused look on the black hedgehog's face.

"Yes," She said, getting the prince's attention. "They do know your father and what he's capable of as well as well as his ruling methods. However, they also know you're not your father. You haven't done anything wrong in their eyes."

Shadow nodded and looked at each villager despite not being able to remove his emotionless glare.

"It's so nice to be out here with you, Sonniku! We're socially official now!" Princess Amy's voice caught the two's attention.

They looked over at where Sonic and Amy were sitting on the front patio of a bakery mainly known for its cupcakes and muffins. Currently the pink princess was trying to feed a bright pink cupcake to the uncomfortable looking prince.

"Say 'ahhh'" Amy cooed, holding the cupcake close to the prince's muzzle.

"U-Um…" Sonic stuttered, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Sonia growled softly as she pulled the dark prince next to her over to side and out of sight of the couple at the bakery.

"Alright, listen." She said, losing her calm and happy demeanor as a more devious look passed her face. "I know you care about my brother and that you and Sonic have something going on between you. I hate how Amy always acts so pushy around Sonic since he's too nice to push her away. I want to help him but the only way I could do that is to distract Amy. So what I want you to do is stay hidden and get Sonic away when I get Amy's attention. Don't think I trust you enough with my brother. This is the only way I can think of helping Sonic right now."

Shadow nodded, smirking slightly. Of course he was slightly intimidated by the princess despite knowing he could easily overpower her. Sonia was completely serious as she turned and walked over to Amy, a big smile spreading on her face as she hugged her friends arm.

"Princess Amelia! It's so nice to see you! You must tell me how you've been!" she exclaimed.

"Princess Sonia, I'm sorry but I'm spending the day with Sonniku." Amy said, slightly confused.

"Well, when do you leave?"

"In three weeks."

"Then there's plenty of time to spend with Sonic! I have classes and lessons so I don't get much time to be with visitors. Especially my best friend!" Sonia rambled.

Shadow would be more impressed with the princesses acting skills if he knew if she was acting or not. The citizens of the southern and northern kingdoms had been friends since the beginning so he wouldn't be surprised if the two princesses actually were close friends.

"I suppose that does make sense…" Amy said in thought.

"And besides, I doubt Sonic wants to worry you with his practice, right Sonic?"

"Oh right! I've got a lot to do and I'd rather spend a day with you without worrying about other things." Sonic said, catching onto his sisters hints.

Meanwhile, Shadow waited in the shadows of the building for Sonia's signal for him to take Sonic. The pink princess winked at Shadow as she was dragging the doubtful princess away. Shadow stood behind Sonic before covering his mouth with his hand and wrapping his arm around the blue prince's thin waist.

As soon as he had moved out of the princesses sight, Shadow let go of Sonic, who turned to him, shocked.

"You and my sister… helped me?"

"In my family, our way of helping would have been slitting her throat and hiding the body so that you'd never have to deal with her again but I believe in kingdoms apart from the eastern one, that would would be frowned upon so in your aspect, yes, I helped you with Princess Amelia." Shadow explained, crossing his arms and staring at the blue prince.

Sonic simply smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out." he said.

Shadow looked away to avoid eye contact and nodded.

"So, how much of the town have you seen?"

"Not much. Princess Sonia and I were leaving the castle when we saw you and Princess Amelia."

Sonic nodded.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal. Sonia and Manic don't mind. You only have to worry about titles when mother is around. You can just call me Sonic."

Shadow felt his muzzle heat up and he thanked his creator for making his fur black.

"Likewise… Sonic…" he said.

The blue prince smiles and the two walked through the streets for a few hours before sitting at a nice outdoor cafe. Shadow found himself lost in thought as he watched the southern prince's lips move. He didn't notice he was smiling until Sonic had pointed it out.

"You should smile like that more often. It suits you."

Shadow hid his smile and was glad his cheeks were hidden by black fur.

"That won't be necessary. Your smile is bright enough that mine wouldn't be needed."

A small look of shock filled Sonic's emerald eyes.

"Everyone deserves to smile! Even you and your father!" he exclaimed, standing straight, defensively.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He noticed that not only were the prince's eyes full of fire but his cheeks had turned red as well. Shadow smirked and stood.

"I suppose you are correct. However, your smile is bright enough for the both of us." Shadow said coyly, cupping the blue prince's cheek with his hand.

Sonic froze at the contact and their eyes met.

"I remember…" he muttered.

"Sonic?" Shadow whispered.

"My prince!" A voice called, causing the two to pull apart and face the messenger.

"My prince, your sister sent me to fetch you so that you may prepare for the show."

"Of course, I'll go then." Sonic said before winking at Shadow and dashing off.

"Prince Shadow, shall I escort you to your booth?"

Shadow nodded and followed the messenger.

 **There it is! A new chapter! Honestly, I have a few more chapters already written down in my notebook but I'm such a procrastinator, I need words of encouragement!**


	6. Note to my dear readers

**My apologies for the false alarm but this is not a new chapter. I would like to take the time to respond to a certain review on a recent chapter from SegaWritez**

"Oh great, another stupid fangirl's fanfic about two awesome video game characters having gay romance. What has this site become? Seriously, I hate fans like you who plague this site and make these shippings even a thing. (I don't have anything against the LGBT community but seeing my favorite video game character like this infuriates me to no end). I really hope these kind of stories get taken down in the future. Seriously, f*** you for writing this."

 **In my summary for this story, there is a note that says 'Sonadow! Don't like. Don't read.' Which means (and I can't believe I have to explain this more than once) that if one does not appreciate or approve of the story or idea of the story, they have the ability to NOT click the link that leads to the first chapter so they DON'T have to read it. This shouldn't be something that needs to be explained more than once since the Fanfiction community has several of these notes in their summaries. I don't feel offended by this comment. This is my work and it's their opinion and if they have a problem with it, they didn't need to read the story.**

 **Again, I apologize to those readers who are actually worth my time for this not being a chapter but I felt it was something that apparently needed to be explained.**

 **So once again: If you see a 'Don't like. Don't read' message on a summary for a story where the topic of the story is something you do not approve of, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

As soon as he got to the booth, King Doom greeted his son as he sat down.

"How did you enjoy the village, Shadow?"

"Dull. Peaceful. Too much freedom." Shadow replied indifferently, knowing just what to say to please his father.

"Very good. Don't fret. They'll all be dead soon."

Shadow was silent.

"Those children. I've been thinking about what to do with them. Of course, we'll kill the queen and make Prince Sonic lead our army but what to do with his siblings?"

"Perhaps they would do good as servants." Shadow suggested. "Sonia could be put in the kitchen while Manic could care for the maze."

King Doom nodded, a proud glint in his eye, before turning to listen to Queen Aleena, who had just appeared on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the show of the kingdoms. Tonight you will see the many talents of the royals as well as some of the people as well. May you be dazzled by our many talents!" She announced before disappearing into a flash of light.

In her place was Princess Amy. She closed her eyes and began to sing. Shadow excused himself and ventured down to behind the stage where he thought he'd find the blue prince. As he walked through the stage, he found Sonic sitting on a speaker with one foot hooked under his other leg that just dangled. He held a red guitar in his lap as he strung it's cords. Eyes were closed as he listened to the singing and didn't notice as Shadow walked closer.

Sonia seemed to be looking for her brother before she noticed Shadow. She moved and hid behind a large trunk.

To Shadow's disappointment, Sonic seemed to be playing along as Amy sung.

"It's a nice instrument." He said, catching Sonic's attention.

The blue prince blinked, as if confused before blushing and holding the instrument close.

"Thank you. I'll inform the owner of your opinion when I see him next." Sonic smiled.

"This isn't yours?" Shadow asked, slightly shocked.

"Well it was. When I was a kid. But now, it belongs to a dear friend of mine. He let me borrow it so that I may practice. But now, since I know all the music, it's just for perfecting them. Manic or Sonia will usually give me whatever music they find." He explained.

Shadow nodded before speaking up.

"I have a request for you. Would you accompany me to a midnight picnic in the woods tonight?"

Sonic blushed, temporarily losing his grip on his guitar. He smiled clumsily and jumped down to stand in front of the eastern prince.

"I would very much enjoy that."

Shadow nodded as the pink fur of the princess rushed over to them and all but shoved him out of the way.

"Sonikuu! Did you hear me sing? Did you like it? That song was for you!" Princess Amy exclaimed, excitedly.

Sonic chuckled slightly before nodding.

"Of course, Ames. How could I not remember the song we learned together as children? Your singing voice had matured beautifully over the years." Sonic complemented, earning a huge blush from the pink princess.

"I'm so happy, Sonikuu!"

Sonia took this moment to walk over to the three, holding her keyboard.

"Ready to go on, Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sonia. See ya later!" He grinned, waving to Amy and Shadow before taking off after his sister.

The two sat in silence. Shadow didn't want to admit it but the frilly princess seemed to emit an ominous aura from beside him.

"Would you like for me to escort you to your booth, Princess Amelia?" Shadow asked.

"Before you do." Amy said, crossing her arms. "Don't expect me to not notice the looks you give my Sonikuu, don't expect me to let you just sweep him off his feet. Sonikuu is mine."

Shadow remained silent before holding out his arm to lead her back to her booth before returning to his own.

 **So that's all I got prewritten so my updates are either going to be longer or shorter, I have no idea. I do have the whole story planned out so hopefully the updates will come sooner. But thanks ya'll for reading!**


End file.
